TRANSFORMERS THE NEW AGE OF EXTINCTION CONTINUED!
by tom924257
Summary: I'm sorry for the long wait my old profile "Godzillasmashtransformers14" got shut down because i forgot the password to re-unlock it. So i'm back making this series again! YAHOO! So i'm going to start on episode 3 "Universe" and if you want to see the other 2 episodes than please check out my other profile so with that out of the way It's back to business with our favorite robots!
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hey guys i my computer crashed and i manage to fix it! (2 months later) So i going to continue... TRANSFORMERS THE NEW AGE OF EXTINCTION! However, i'm going to start on season 1 e.p 3 "Universe!" and i'll keep the first 2 episode on my old account "godzillasmashtransformers14" So thank you for your time!

(PAGE BREAK!)

Optimus Prime was just watching T.V until his phone ranged. "Hello?" "Is this Optimus Prime?" Optimus Prime raised an eyebrow as he began to grow curious. "It depends." Optimus replied.

"Well i just send invites to you and your autobot friends to play transformers universe." A random guy stated. (Let's just call him ARG). "Interesting, what is Transformers universe?" Optimus asked.

"It is a free online video game and anyone can play!" ARG stated. "Well that caught my attention! I'll see you there!" Optimus said as he hung up and went to his computer, which was broken.

"Gee when was the last time i used this thing?" Optimus asked. "When we left to stop the decepticons to getting the dark spark!"Bumblebee replied. Optimus prime raised an eyebrow in confusion but than shrugged.

(PAGE BREAK!)

Optimus managed to fix the computer and began to play Transformers Universe. Drift came by and watched Optimus. "Um sir what are you doing?" Drift asked. "Shut up drift! Cant you see i'm fighting the decepticons!" Optimus said angrily.

"Sir that's a video game, and that's not even free they charge you!" Drift replied. Optimus's autobot died and the other team won the match. Angry, Optimus grabbed Drift and tossed him out the door.

"So what did you think?" ARG asked. "It's great! Totally Transformers awesome!" Optimus stated.

(PAGE BREAK!)

Optimus yawned as he went to bed. Drift went to his labtop and click on an transformers pack that read "$550.00" "Do you wish to purchase this pack, your action cannot be undone?" it asked.

Drift clicked on it and used Optimus's credit card. "Well a samurai isn't loyal all the time!" Drift stated.


	2. Getting in my crosshairs!

"Knock Knock!" Optimus opened up the door and saw a transformer he had never seen before. His metal color was lime green, and he had some form of a trench coat.

"Um who are you?" Optimus asked. "My name is crosshairs! I'm here join the autobots!" Crosshairs stated.

"Interesting, well if you want to make team you have to prove yourself worthy, as in NOT backstabbing your allies!" Optimus shouted referring to Drift.

"Are you still on that! That was when i was still a decepticon!" Drift said angrily.

"Whatever" Optimus replied.

"Uh oh! Guys! We have trouble, Lockdown and his goons are in New York!" Bumblebee stated.

"What the hell Lockdown would be doing in China? No matter Autobots transform and roll out!" Optimus shouted.

(PAGE BREAK!)

The decepticons were mining in New York and forcing the humans to evacuate.

Lockdown transformed into his robot mode. "Have we found anything useful?" Lockdown asked.

"Nope, just this purple glowing thing!" A decepticon replied.

"Hey, that's the dark spark!" Lockdown stated.

"You mean that terribly underrated game that people hate?" A decepticon asked.

"Yes, but this is no game, with this ultimate power, i can bring back Megatron to the present and i'll be very well paid for Optimus's spark!" Lockdown said evilly.

"So your going to bring back one of the most ruthless transformers just for profit? that's kind of pathetic." A decepticon replied.

"Question me again, and i do to you what i did to that annoying autobot medic!" Lockdown said angrily.

"By the way people are still pissed at you for doing that." Decepticon replied.

"Oh those insects will get over it!"

"Except your handing over the dark spark!" Lockdown turned his head to see Optimus Prime.

"Well if it isn't peter cullen! Are you going to fight me one on one or are you going to get help form your yellow friend and a human?" Lockdown asked.

"Neither! Just you and me!" Optimus replied.

"That's just what i like to hear!" Lockdown stated as he placed the dark spark in his chest and laughed like a psychopath.

"Um is he okay?" Bumblebee asked worriedly.

Lockdown rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Lockdown shot purple rays form his hands, knocking away Optimus and the autobots.

"I shall remove the dark spark from his optics!" Drift stated as he dashed towards Lockdown.

Another decepticon knocked down drift than kicked him.

"Yeah that ain't heppening!" he shouted.

"Optimus how are we gonna stop him?!" Bumblebee.

"Well it looks like were gonna need help from Grimlock, but there's no point fighting battle you can't win, autobots fall back!" Optimus shouted.

Drift and crosshairs transformed into their vehicle forms an drove with Bumblebee behind them.

"This isn't over lockdown! Next time i'll make sure you can't come back!" Optimus shouted as he transformed and drove off.

"Oh i'll be waiting for my revenge! and i'll slice YOUR head in half!" Lockdown stated before he did another psychopath laugh.

"Should we take him to Cybertron and repair him?" A decepticon asked.

Lockdown signed as he face palmed himself.


	3. Meet the new bumblebee!

Optimus, Drift and crosshairs were figuring out how to stop Lockdown and save new york.

"If we can just get the dark spark out of his greasy fingers!" Optimus said angrily.

"Hey guys!" Bumblebee shouted, but there was something different about him, or should i say her.

For starters, Bumblebee is now black and yellow (Evasion mode) and her voice seemed lighter.

"Why do you sound and look like a fembot?" Optimus asked. "What do you mean?" Bumblebee asked.

"Know what? Never mind. What's more important is taking down lockdown! But we need something to lower him in our trap." Optimus said.

"Energon cubes?" Drift asked. "Perfect!" Optimus shouted. "Yeah it would be perfect, is we had any left!" Crosshairs replied.

"What! I could had sworn i had enough left from dark of the moon!" Optimus stated. Everyone stared at bumblebee who was eating the last energon cube.

"Hehehe sorry got hungry." Bumblebee replied with a nervous smile. "Your acting weird, even for me." Optimus stated. "Well i think the blast from the dark spark had affected bumblebee." Drift stated.

"Really?" "Yeah look at this!" Crosshairs stated as he handed Optimus the booklet to TF ROTDS.

"Really? A booklet to a video game?" Bumblebee asked with her hands on her hips.

"Quiet new annoying weird female bumblebee! There it is!" Optimus shouted as he turned the page.

"The dark spark can bend the very fabric of time and space, bringing back things of the past, reviving fallen transformers, Go to parallel dimensions,and turning autobots into fembots permanently." Optimus stated in fear.

Prime, drift and crosshairs started at new bumblebee, who waved. Optimus and drift both groaned as crosshairs said in disbelief. "Today's going to a long day."


	4. Quick update

Me:Hey guys! I'm just wanted to you all that NO Transformers the new age of extinction chapters will be uploaded today. That is because i didn't think it through and i'm jotting my idea's on paper, so far so good but i wont spoil it. See ya till then.

Optimus: Your going to change bumblebee back right?"

Bumblebee: What are you talking about.

Me: Right about that. Yeah, your gonna have talk to lockdown about that one.

UPDATE: I'm on vacation right now so Transformers the new age of extinction will be pushed back a week, sorry, but i'm in the heart of South Carolina. So please take this lightly, by everyone and don't forget to see Transformers age of extinction!

Galvatron: Yeah! We owned those stupid apes!

Optimus: Agreed, especially when people tried to sugar code And say that there were the highest grossing film!

Drift: Maybe because people are upset and angry that we put little effort in our movies.

Optimus: PLEASE SHUT THE HELL UP DRIFT!

Drift: that's it! (Punches Optimus)

Optimus: Oh... so unwise! (Tackles drift and begins to fight)

Me: Well i'll just wait until bumblebee get things settled down here.

New bumblebee: Oh no! I'm way to young for this type of stress! (Transforms into vehicle mode)

Me: Well i guess that's it for now! Bye! (Gets into bumblebee and drives off).

Decepticon: Gee, it seems like the autobots fights each other more than us!


	5. GRIMLOCK TO THE RESCUE!

Optimus and the autobots went to the forest to figure out how to stop Lockdown, and the only way that was going to happen, was that They needed the help of Grimlock.

(PAGE BREAK!)

Optimus knocked on the door of Grimlock's cave. "Grimlock come out! We need your help!" Optimus shouted.

"Ugh! Go ride some other dinobot into battle!" Grimlock replied, half awake.

"Lockdown has the dark spark!" Drifit stated. "Wait? Didn't we already stop him before?" Grimlock asked.

"We did but he found it and attacked us! And even worse he turned Bumblebee into an annoying female version of himself!" Optimus stated as he pointed at Bumblebee, who smiled nervously.

"Wait again? Did he grabbed a replica of the dark spark that i buried into the ground with a bomb inside?" Grimlcok asked.

"Yes, wait what?" Bumblebee asked. But it turns out, Grimlock was right, the next thing you heard was "**BOOM!**" Everyone looked at Lockdown's base, which was destroyed completely.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS OPTIMUS PRIME!" Lockdown shouted angrily. "Well, what do you know? I told you i could save the world!" Optimus said as he walked off. Drift and Grimlock shook their heads, once again, Optimus prime took credit for something he didn't do.

Sorry if this was really short compared to my other chapters, but hey, you got a new chapter!


	6. Finale of the new age

Optimus was doing his usual thing as in teasing the critics that Transformers is the highest movie of 2014 with over 1 billion smacks. Bumblebee was talking with rock wicthey (I don't know how to spell that word), and Grimlock was still sleeping in the forest of China.

"Optimus Prime, just how did you become the top movie of the year?" A female reporter asked.

"Well i'm not going to say it's all in the wrist, but in all truth and honesty, you just gotta think outside the matrix of leadership and just go for the goal!" Optimus stated heroically.

Bumblebee just signed with her hands on her hips as Optimus proceeded. "Also i want to thank Godzilla for lending me Ken watannabe for my movie." Optimus said quietly so that very little people could hear.

Some of the crowd cheered and clapped as Optimus looked at a view and saw Godzilla with a devilish grin. "Thank god Legendary is working on a star wars spin-off movie." Optimus said to himself.

(PAGE BREAK!)

Optimus and Bumblebee were back at Autobot HQ. "What's wrong new Bumblebee, you look uneasy?" Optimus asked.

"I don't know, some orange car was following us all the way here. I think it's after something but i just can't put my energon cube on it." Bumblebee replied.

"What orange car?" Optimus asked. "RIGHT HERE!" Optimus and Bumblebee turned their heads and saw decepticon Stinger with the dark spark.

"What the?! I thought you perished!" Optimus shouted.

"This is an alternate version of age of extinction, so that means i never died!" Stinger stated as he transformed into vehicle mode and drove off.

"Well this is great!" Optimus said bitterly. "I'm okay with it, I like adventures!" Bumblebee stated. "And the ONLY one." Optimus replied.

"Alright i'm go fetch Grimlock and we'll stop Stinger so that i can go back to counting my 1.03 billion dollars in the box office." Optimus prime stated as bumblebee rolled her eyes.

"What?! Don't blame me blame the critics that rant about us but threw hundreds of dollars at us!" optimus replied.

"Right well let's get going! Roll out!" Bumblebee stated as she placed her hands on her hips heroically. "It only works when i do it." Optimus stated.

(Quick update!)

Hey guys so it turns out that this is the last episode of Transformers the new age of extinction! But don't worry fans, because sometime in Christmas i'm going to make my first transformers movie called...Transformers Return of the dark spark!

It takes place after the events of transformers rise of the dark spark but this time there will be transformers and humans from the transformers prime universe. I won't spoil the story but i think you can get a good understanding of what's going to happen.

But i guess if there's anything i need to point out now is that Lockdown and Drift dies.

So i hope you like 5 tiny episodes of the spin-off of the Transformers age of extinction and tune in at the end of 2014 for Transformers: return of the dark spark!

By the way, thank you all for getting this fanfic over 500 views although the chapters were very short, but at least it's better than Age of extinction right? Right?

Okay i'll shut up and go away now, PEACE TRANSFORMER FANS! TILL ARE ARE ONE! ':)


End file.
